Dragon and Sock Puppet
The Dragon and Sock Puppet are actually the same monster (the sock puppet is either on the dragon's left hand or on its tail). It is very powerful due to breathing fire dealing a lot of damage in a short amount of time, and the sock puppet not taking damage. Nevertheless, this boss can be defeated easily. The best way to defeat it is to stand on the area of the ramp where the rocks would bounce over you. The dragon can't harm you at that distance. From there you can attack him with long range magic by pressing + or + . : Note: This trick is easier to pull off in the Xbox 360 version. In the PlayStation 3 version you must be standing in a very specific spot (located just after where the boulders first bounce) to get this to work. If you are using arrows instead (maximum or near maximum agility required) then you must shift your position slightly; you will still be safe from the boulders as well. Be advised, however, that using arrows in the PlayStation 3 version will also result in half of the arrows missing the dragon's hit box (half of the arrows will arc downward with the slope while the others fire straight). Another easy method when fighting this boss is by using sandwiches to fight the dragon. If you have not upgraded your agility or magic, this boss can be killed easily by using the combo + + + repeatedly, retreating when the dragon uses its fire. Using this method is much easier if you have Sherbert, an animal orb that allows you to jump higher. Background This monster lives somewhere in the Lava World. When the Crashers see the wheel artifact for the ship, they will attempt to go through a cave to get it, but a sock puppet appears and then the battle begins. Other than that, this monster is pretty mysterious. Trivia *The Sock Puppet has spiraling horns and yellow eyes like a goat or the Dragon, so it's possible that the Dragon itself is convinced to be a two-headed dragon, or even a Chimera. It's also possible that it's just a strange quirk of his personality. *During the Undead Cyclops battle in the Wizard's Castle Interior, the bones of the dragon can be seen in the background, and the sock ripped and laying on the ground. *The animal orb, Dragonhead, is possibly based off of the dragon's design, or possibly the reanimated corpse of the dragon (as it is part of the Necromantic Pack). *A glitch may happen in which the dragon will face left instead of right. *There is a small red hole in the sock puppet. This may be the dragon's hand or tail. * It may be the Fire Demons' mother like the Troll Mother is to the Trolls. Or it may be their leader or their strongest warrior like the Barbarian Boss is to the Barbarians. Gallery See also * Lava World * Bosses * Invincibility Glitch Category:Bosses Category:Fire Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Gameplay